


A Honeymoon

by genrerebel



Series: Making better winter memories [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Honeymoon, Ireland, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genrerebel/pseuds/genrerebel
Summary: Steve and Bucky in Ireland. Yes a kilt is involved. Yes the kilt makes Bucky thirsty AF.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Making better winter memories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636720
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	A Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the honeymoon fic. I took a bunch of real life places and then played with them. The towns are real. The hotel is real. The two shops are real. 
> 
> None of the people are real. 
> 
> I would love art of Steve in a kilt, but I can't draw to save my life.

Their two weeks in Ireland had, so far, been amazing. They’d spent the beginning in County Cork, learning all about Steve’s ancestry. They’d found the records for his ma's birth in a small seaside town called Kinsale. The people there had been excited to have him there, learning all about where he came from. They’d spent a few nights in the town at a bed and breakfast. It was so charming, and since his ma had been 5 months pregnant with him when she’d sailed away, they were already working on his Irish citizenship. Steve had been permanently smiling since they landed and Bucky had already sent a text to Tony and Pepper thanking them for helping set this up. 

The night after they’d visited the land that had belonged to his family, Bucky held Steve tight as he let the tears fall. Grief for the family he’d never know had grabbed him by the throat. Bucky knew that Steve had hoped that at least some of his family was still around, grandchildren possibly, but from what they’d found, the family had either died in the famine or headed to America. The unbelievably kind lady at the town hall was going to dig some more, and Bucky knew that if they put Jarvis on it, they'd find someone, but for now he was just going to hold his husband and let him get it out. 

“M’sorry.” Steve got out through the tears. 

“Nope. Not even. You are allowed to grieve sweetheart.” He dropped a kiss on Steve’s head, keeping up the back rub he'd started the minute the tears did. 

“But this is our honeymoon. We’re supposed to be happy.” Well, there was his stubborn man, now that the tears were waning, it made sense that he’d show up. 

“Darling, my stubborn husband, we have had a lot of fun. And we’ll have more. We leave for Dublin tomorrow and we’ll have time to have all the sex in the hotel, and drink some pints and shop. But that’s tomorrow. Today we grieve for your lost family. It’s okay.” 

Steve looked up, his ridiculous eyelashes clumped with tears and gave Bucky a soft smile. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“You’re amazing, that’s what. More importantly, what did I do to deserve you? Huh? I’m definitely the one swinging above my weight class here.” He winked at Steve and leaned down to steal a quick kiss. “Now, are you done crying? I think a nice soak in the tub would be good. Then dinner, because crying really takes it out of a person.” 

“Yeah, a bath sounds nice. Still surprised there’s one big enough to fit me here.” 

“Well, if we’ve learned anything so far this week, it’s that Kinsale, Ireland loves their lost son. So, maybe it was wishful thinking. Either way, I am not complaining. Now up!” He gave Steve a swat on the ass, and they headed into the bathroom that really was set up for someone of Steve’s stature. It didn’t take long for them to be soaking in hot water laced with vanilla bath salts.

The bath did what Bucky hoped it would and turned his giant, often tense, wall of muscles into a puddle of goo. By the time Bucky got him into the bed, soft sheets sliding over warm, naked skin, Steve’s eyes were dropping. He cuddled up to his husband and let out a sigh. He’d known that this was going to be an emotional leg of their trip and he didn’t regret it at all, but seeing Steve break down like that was hard to watch. He felt unbelievably blessed, that he was allowed to see it. He was sure Steve was asleep, but right as he was drifting away, Steve spoke. 

“You are not hitting out of your weight class babe. We’re perfect for each other, no weight class at all. I need you to know that.” It brought tears to his eyes and he leaned over to kiss Steve’s cheek. 

“Okay, sweetheart. Now sleep.” 

The morning was damp and grey and it left Steve weirdly energetic. The packing went quicker than Bucky had anticipated. It left them a long time to linger over breakfast with the owners. It also gave Steve more time to sit in this place that had always been a part of him, but that he’d only discovered. Watching him take in everything he could, like he’d never be back again. And that, well that wouldn’t do. Especially considering that Steve would be getting dual citizenship soon. If it was all Bucky could do, he’d make sure they got to come back, regularly. His ma would probably love it after all. 

They both got hugs from the bed and breakfast owners, and a request that if they come back, that they stay there again. Steve laughed. 

“I’ll have to, you guys are probably the only place here that has a tub big enough to fit me.” 

“Ah, our evil plan worked then!” The woman joked and Steve just shook his head. “You two enjoy the city now. And remember, you are always welcome here.” 

The trip from Kinsale to Dublin was going to be long, but the car service that had been hired to ferry them around the country was polite and comfortable, so they settled into the SUV, curled into each other despite seat belts. Even though they both slept good the night before, Bucky still found himself dozing. While the coast line had been beautiful, the rolling green they were driving past ws soothing in a different way. It lulled him quickly. 

He woke to Steve running a big hand down his leg. “Baby, wake up. We’re here. You slept a long time.” 

“Holy...I slept the whole way?” 

“Yeah, you really did. Tired baby?” 

“I mean, I didn’t think I was? Clearly was though. Maybe jet lag being really delayed? Who knows.” 

“Well we just breached the city limits I think, so we’ll be at the hotel soon. We should find some food.” 

“I’m so sorry baby, I don’t think I’ll sleep at all tonight.” He ran his hands through his hair, and fixed the bun that had gotten really messy as he slept. 

“That’s fine, there are lotsa things we can do tonight, when you’re not sleepy.” Steve leaned in, whispering in his ear. It made Bucky shiver, that kind of promise. 

“I am so down for that, but first, food. If I’m hungry, you gotta be starving.” Bucky yawned again and looked out the window to find the city going past the window. “Lord, it’s pretty here.” 

“It really is. I can’t wait to walk around. I think we mighta needed more than a week here.” Bucky turned to look at Steve. His big lug of a guy was staring out the window with a longing, he hadn’t seen since he’d been standing across from him at the altar. 

“I am sure that if you want to stay our people would make it work.” He rubbed his thumb over the top of Steve’s hand. “Seriously, I’m pretty sure they won’t miss us much if we stay an extra week.”

“Maybe. We’ll talk after we eat.” Just then the car pulled to a stop and both Steve and Bucky looked out the window at the hotel that Jarvis had picked out for them, The Westbury. It was classic and pretty much what Bucky would have picked as well, knowing that money wasn’t an issue. The driver held the door and Steve slid out before holding out his hand for Bucky. It made him blush, but he took the offered hand and let Steve escort him out of the car and up to the desk. 

Checking in was quick and painless and soon enough them and their bags were going up to the suite. At the door Steve tipped the bellboy, who was still looking starstruck and trying not to. When the door was closed behind them, Bucky let out the laugh he’d been holding. 

“Poor boy, his eyes looked like they wanted to pop out of his head.” Steve huffed out laugh and let himself fall against the mattress, 

“Is it wrong I thought I might get away with not being recognized here? I mean, I understood it in Kinsale. Small town and we were looking for my family, but Dublin is big. Modern. I sorta thought I might be able to go incognito.” 

“Baby, you’re a hero. Not just an American one either. Plus, as we saw in that small coastal town, Ireland knows you belong to her. Of course they know you here. I think that you just let it wash off your back okay?” He climbed onto the bed so he could run a hand through Steve’s hair. “We don’t owe anyone anything okay? No autographs, no selfies. If you can't say no, I can. This is our honeymoon.” 

“Okay.” He slid around and tackled Bucky, making him laugh. “But first, there is a pub downstairs, let’s go find some food.” 

The pub was perfect. Low lights and with a solid menu of traditional food. They ordered a flight of whiskey and shared their plates. There was a guy in the corner playing on a violin that had both of them choking up with the simple beauty of it. They lingered, a table near the back that gave them a modicum of privacy, watching as people came and went. When they finally went to pay their tab they were turned away. 

“Your money's no good here. All and any meals you could want were paid for in advance.” The bartender told them with a shrug. “We were told to anticipate the “insane metabolism” and prepare accordingly.” 

“That fucker.” Steve let out, knowing it was Tony who interfered and not Jarvis. 

“He did in fact seem to be a wanker when he called for the third time, so, I’ll do my best to unobtrusively anticipate your needs here, and i’ll be sure to talk to the chef in case you order room service.” 

“Thanks man.” Bucky shook the man’s hand, followed quickly by Steve. 

“Name’s Cillian. I’m head bartender here.” 

“Nice to meet you. I’m guessing you know who he is. I’m Bucky.” 

“You could say most of our fair green country knows who he is. Welcome to Ireland, gents. Enjoy your time here.” 

The ride to the room was a bit tense and Bucky was wondering if they shouldn’t just leave and check in somewhere else. Steve didn’t say anything until they got to their suite, but once he did, it was a flurry of movement as clothes went flying. The quick hard movements was enough to tell Bucky, just how upset his best guy was. 

“I’m not even surprised. I’m pissed, but not surprised.” He walked over and dropped his forehead to Bucky’s, slowly working his clothes off. Bucky was more than okay if this was the way Steve wanted to work out his frustrations. 

“I know babe. You wanna check out tomorrow? Go somewhere else?” 

“No. I’m not giving him the satisfaction of knowing he got to me. Plus, this room is gorgeous. The bed is nice isn’t it?” He asked with a smirk before he tossed Bucky up onto that bed. 

“It sure is. Wahtca gonna do about it?” 

“I’m gonna work off this mad, and then, then I’m gonna love you until neither of us can get it up again.” 

“Okay.” Bucky squeaked out. “Sounds like a plan.”

***

The next morning they chose to eat out, walking away front e hoel to find something good to nosh on while they start their sightseeing and shopping. Bucky had a list of things from his family to pick up, and he knew Steve did too. His just came from Sam and Bruce. They found a cafe close by to grab some breakfast sandwiches and tea, Steve choosing to live like a native. Steve took a lot of random pictures of architecture as they walked toward their first destination. 

There was a tea shop that Bruce had heard about, Clement & Pekoe that was an important stop. Bruce and Bucky had bonded over the love of tea, helping him to get over that schoolboy crush. He was definitely going to have some stuff shipped back, for him and for Bruce. The shop attendants were super helpful, and even Steve found a tea that he really enjoyed. They had their purchases sent to the hotel and they carried on shopping. 

Bucky was all but skipping by the time they made it to hsi next planned stop. He pulled Steve into the shop, excited to get this whole deal going. 

“Are we buying or just trying on Buck?” Steve asked as they looked around the shop. 

“I mean, if it's getting you in a kilt more than once, then hell yes we’re buying. But don’t just do it for me. If you really don’t like it, or it makes you feel uncomfortable, then you absolutely do not need to buy it.” 

“Afternoon gentleman. How can I help you today?” The shopkeeper was older, and wearing a bright red tartan. Bucky was yanking out his phone, cause when they were in Kinsale, they were able to get a picture of Steve’s family tartan and even if they didn’t have it in stock, maybe they could make it or something. 

“Hi. We’re here honeymooning,” Steve started out and the older guy didn't bat an eye, which was a good starting point. “My ma was from here, well by the coast. Kinsale. We were there our first week and they were able to find my family tartan in their archives. I doubt you have it in stock, but I think I’d like to order a full kit, if I could.” 

“Certainly sir.” Bucky showed the guy his phone where he had the picture up. “Ah, Rogers is it? Welcome home. Come this way.” 

He led them into a smaller back room, lined with old wooden drawers. It was clean and organized and it didn’t take the man long to come back with a notecard with all the information of the Rogers family. 

“Sit, sit, shall I have Wesley bring us something to warm our bellies?” 

“That would be lovely. Thank you.” Steve answered, always polite. Bucky was too busy looking around. This place reminded him of something out of a fantasy or steampunk story. The older man rang a bell and not two minutes later a young guy came in with a sturdy wooden tray topped with a decanter and three rocks glasses. 

“Wesley, please pour us each a few fingers. And then man the front for me please.” 

“Yessir.” The young guy answered, deftly filling each glass two thirds of the way full. Just as quickly as he came, he was gone. 

“Good lad, that one. Now. You can call me Patrick. Shall we have you measured or would you rather I have to try out some sizes we have here?” 

Bucky made a sound that had both Steve and Patrick chuckling. “I take it your new husband wants a fashion show. Well, then. Let’s get started.” 

Bucky sipped his whiskey while Steve tried on kilt after kilt, adding knee high socks, and a crisp white shirt that Patrick made sure to explain wasn’t traditional. Not that Bucky cared. His Stevie looked delicious all dressed up. He briefly considered taking pictures, but he was always worried about getting hacked. Even though it was a Stark phone, there was still a good chance it would be Tony doing the hacking. Nosey bastard. 

About an hour later, Steve stood there in a blue tartan that made his eyes shine, the same crisp white shirt, the socks and low boots and the bag that Bucky had totally forgotten the name of. He looked like a model of the quintessential Irish Alpha Male. He also looked amused by whatever face Bucky was making when he noticed that Patrick had left them alone. 

“Well Buck, what do you think?” The stupid bastard was smug as hell. Bucky really wished he knew what his face was doing. 

“It’s indecent. You look like every fantasy I ever had as horny teenager.” Bucky quirked his finger, making the ‘come here’ gesture, but Steve didn’t budge. 

“Nuh uh baby. I’m not letting you wreck all the hard work Patrick did. Nor am I going to defile that poor man’s workspace. So you just look from over there, yeah?” He was laughing, but Bicky didn’t even care. He went over there.

He stole a kiss before backing off. “It's criminal how hot you are. Are we done? I need to go make mad, hot sex with you, right now.” 

“Almost done, yeah. While you were spacing out dreaming, Patrick went to take down all my measurements. We won’t be leaving with this kilt, but he’s gonna order me one and then ship it back to the tower.” 

“Oh sweet jesus. I am totally going to molest you in this get up at home.” Bucky was all but whining at this point. 

“At home, I’ll let you. Let me get outta this, and then we can go. Well, I gotta pay for these boots. They’re amazing.” He toes them off, and Bucky picked them up. Giving them a once over. 

“They’re nice. Now strip down baby, we got a hotel bed to mess up.” He stole another kiss and went to pay for the boots while Steve changed. He’d expected Steve to look good in the kilt, but he hadn't been prepared for just how hot he was. Mouthwatering, really. Bucky was sincerely worried he might have a hard time making it back to the hotel. 

After he checked out with Wesley, Steve and Patirck came out, talking about having Patrick fly out with the kit when it arrived. 

“I’ll have a jet sent for you. You can visit your son, and you can help me make sure I put the kit together right. Sound good?”

“Captain Rogers, that’s too much. Paying for an old man to fly across the ocean.” 

“You’ve done me a great favor today Patrick, and I know the restaurant you mentioned your son works at. I bet he misses his da. This is something I can do. Please let me.” 

“It would make us quite happy, sir.” Bucky added, because if his Stevie wanted this, he’d help him get it. 

“Pat, I mean, sir. It’s like wrong to say no to Captain rogers.” Wesley piped up and the older man just let out a sigh. 

“Well, if the kit comes in and boss says I can fly away, I will.” 

“Fantastic. Thank you so much for all your help. And for humoring my husband.” Steve knocked shoulders with him. 

“Yes well, it’s clear how happy you two are. Now scram out of my shop. I’ll be chatting with you soon, I’m sure of it.” Patrick shooed them out and Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand to start dragging him back to the hotel. 

“In a rush Buck?” Steve huffed out. 

“Baby, I don’t think you quite understand just how hot under the collar that made me. I’m gonna need a few rounds, then food for fuel, and then a few more rounds.” He wasn't even kidding. He was going to do his utmost to make Steve tap out this time. 

“Fuck.” Steve breathed out. And Bucly nodded. 

“Yup. Come on.” They still had stuff to do in Dublin.They still had a museum to visit. They still had to find one of those comfy, chunky sweaters. But for right now? Right now Bucky needed to show his husband just how much he appreciated him. Over and over again.


End file.
